blame_it_on_the_ghoulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kressida Kraine
"I'm Kressida Kraine! You can't beat me..." Kressida Kraine is the daughter of Discord and the main antagonist. Personality Kressida Kraine is a villainous, superficial and selfish girl who can get what she wants at all costs. She is without a doubt evil and takes great pride in being evil and doing harm to people. She can also be foolish and arrogant, and has the ability to corrupt others. However, she is unable to corrupt Breanna Beetlejuice. Kressida is very fond of relaxation, and will take any opportunity to take a chill, of course while she plots and schemes. She underestimates the ghouls a lot and thinks that they are far below standards to herself. She sees herself in an illusion of grandeur, and takes pity in other people for not being her. Origin of Species Discord is a draconequus, meaning he is a combination of many different body parts from creatures. Kressida obviously follows suit from this - she has the head of a humanoid horse-like creature, a deer antler on her right, a goat horn on her left, a long fang and a snake's tongue. Her right arm is a lion's, her left arm is an eagle's, her right leg is a lizard's, while her left leg is a goat's, complete with hoof. She has a bat's right wing, a left wing from a pegasus, a horse's mane and a dragon's tail. Whereas Discord is shaped similar to a snake, Kressida is fully humanoid. In the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Discord is shown to be a mischievous, manipulative trickster who pulls gags on his targets through the use of his powerful magic, illusions, and hypnotism, with little to no consideration towards his victims. He has a sense of showmanship and drama, preferring to be playful towards his victims before getting down to business, even mocking and bantering with Celestia and the six main ponies in Canterlot Tower. He is seen laughing at the expense of others and often manipulates the laws of reality for the sake of his own amusement, often at the cost of others. Among other things, Discord reverses the ponies' behavior, making Twilight Sparkle miserable and depressed, and generally causing ridiculous and horrific things to happen. Discord is arrogant and overconfident, as he underestimated the ponies' ability to restore their friendship and wield the Elements of Harmony. Despite having a fondness for anarchy and chaos, he can become easily annoyed if things don't go according to his plan; he becomes impatient when he cannot corrupt Fluttershy as easily as the other ponies. Relationships Family Her daddy is obviously Discord. Her mom, I don't know. Since you all ship different things, like Discord-Chrysalis, Discord-Celestia (and Discord-Fluttershy *facehoof*) and stuff, I haven't really decided yet. Friends Her only lackey is Janinie Giantiee. She also corrupted Bionickaren to make her think she should be a real girl. Pet Kressida does not have a pet. Romance Kressida isn't really the romantic kind. Enemies Just about everyone has something against her, as she's very evil. Clothing kressidakraine.png|Kressida Kraine's basic Basic Kressida wears a very basic outfit to accomodate her differing body parts - she wears a pair of gold shoes, a dress with golden straps, green sleeves, and a red and yellow striped pattern. Her hair is worn down. Quotes: *''"Rule number one, you have to 'attempt' to stop me from doing this marvellous plan!"'' *''"Rule number two, and my favourite rule, EVERYBODY has to play! And if anyone dare refuse, then you all lose. And I win, of course. As usual."'' *''"Janinie, it pains me to say this, but you seriously need some sugar."'' Other: *Kressida refers to herself in the third person, occasionally. *Kressida makes a reference to the Elements of Harmony. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Villains